


Book of my ocs cannon and non-cannon

by The_Madness_of_life



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Heroes, Honeymoon, Key, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, My Hero Academia - Freeform, My Hero Academia OCs - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Scent Kink, Villans, Weddings, Yandere, mafia, mha ocs, original stories - Freeform, scent drugging, villain AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_of_life/pseuds/The_Madness_of_life
Summary: Warning some of the stories are 18+ for their more adult themes, I warn you and I'll label them 18+ in the titleA collection of my ocs stories, cannon and non-cannon basically what I feel like writing with my ocs, probably throw in my oc from fandoms
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 3





	1. When you get captured by the villain version of your girlfriend 18+-ish (non-cannon)

Ann was a mysterious villain known as judgement had two of the best detectives in the entire city, tied up, blindfolded on their knees in front of her and she didn’t need to use her key

The orange hair bitch was annoying, she kept saying “we will arrest you and get a lock on your key” or something like that but other one stayed quiet

James, she actually bothered to remember his name only, was just kinda of sitting there waiting for something, like an opportunity, ‘it’s kinda cute’ she thought ‘as if he can think that there’s something he can do” 

Orange as she dub the bitch kept screaming her ears off, frankly Ann had enough, she kicked orange in the stomach that sent her flying across the room, Ann had made sure add some of her key into the kick 

Withering pain Marge could only whimper knowing when judgement uses her key it means a lot of pain “shut up you bitch, I don’t have any time to be wasted on you”

“MARGE! Are You ok” James screamed towards his fallen partner, his skin turn even whiter even for an Irish man like himself in fear, 

fear is what drove him to this next stupid thing he stood up and went for a roundhouse kicked but Ann caught it, feeling the pressure, he realised his mistake “fuck” he whispered 

She pushed him onto his back making the blindfolded move downward giving him a view of green eyes that look down at him  
‘Shit, I’m going to die’ he thought, 

Ann let out giggle as her mind thought ‘this boy is too cute’ then she had that sadistic smile that her brother, Benjamin, head of the mafia, had called it 

She had thought of something to make this cute boy loyal to her only, hearing another wimpier, Ann rationalised that she needed remove bitchy first 

So she walked over to orange and picked her up with her long orange hair and dragged over to a small room hidden behind a bookshelf in which she tossed  
The ginger in and left to do something 

All the while James eye followed her as she doing that something, he wished his key wasn’t luck based but something actually he could use on a regular basis, he wished he was stronger 

Breathing heavily, he scanned the room looking for something he could use to free himself before judgement came back, he spotted a dagger on a table , so he started to roll himself over to the table without making as much noise as possible 

He got to the table but before he could, she came back and she definitely noticed what he was trying to do, “aw does the detective want to be free” she patronised “don’t worry you’ll be free soon darling” she used a sweet tone, to which he did not like that tone at all

Panicking he tried to kick her away to which he failed, she just picked and slinged him over her shoulder, he kicked and kicked against her until a scent caught his attention and slowed his kicking until he stopped 

The scent was sweet and alluring and was emitting from judgement that was making James feel weird, he didn’t know what she planning actually he stopped caring and just thought ‘fuck it, let her do what she wants’ 

She readjusts him she was carrying him like a sleeping child in which she softly kissed his temple to which snapped him out of this daze as his blindfold fell off 

He again tried to kick his way free but Ann came prepared she placed his head to her neck in where the scent be came stronger and put him back under

Ann got to a room with only a bed in it as she sat down placing him on her lap, she bathed him the scent making sure he got a good taste of this scent

James’s mind was clouded with this scent but was still able to think, he kept telling himself, ‘stop she trying to brainwash you, stop it stop it stop it...... isn’t she beautiful” He just noticed how beautiful she was, the way her green eyes shined, the blonde hair and how impossibly Iong it was 

Lastly her voice and how feminine it was despite how masculine she appeared to be, combined with her key, she would have made for a pretty good heroine, if she took that path 

His mind raced over the thoughts ‘we could been....... we still could’ he slowly kisses her forehead feeling the rope being untied, he allowed his hands to wrap around her, muttering into her cheek “I love you, I’ll protect you, I’ll be worthy of you” 

Ann’s sadistic smile made its way back on to her face as James kiss along her jawline as he kept muttering “I love you” she pulled him away and saw his blue eyes and how bright they were 

She drew him in closer, foreheads touching, she laughed “I love you too, I hope you can forgive me for being jealous” 

her sadistic smile grew bigger but to James he saw his once enemy who he once sworn to catch now on her lap in ‘love’ smiling joyful 

His white jacket came off along with his gloves as Ann connected their lips in hot passion and James decided to swore his dying loyalty and love to her in turn she showered him with her love


	2. Never accept gifts from your sister  (cannon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benjamin the head of the mafia gets married

It was a grand day, everyone was cheering for the newly married couple, Benjamin looked around over to his newlywed wife with glee 

She was a beauty orange hair, sparkling blue eyes and silky smooth skin, he was menerised until he saw the smug look on his sister face, he quietly flip her off 

“Just one more hour, then we can go home and spend some time together” he thought to himself, being crowded was finally getting to him but as long as he had Evelyn, he was at peace 

“Benji Benji Benji BENJI!” He turn around to face Ann his sister and said “WHAT!” With a dark look on his face ready to kill 

She smiled unaffected by Benjamin, she slipped a small package into his breast pocket, with a sweet voice whisper “just in case you two get busy” she winked and skipped off humming 

One hour later   
After a long reception the couple were finally able to go home after Ann’s antics, the both of them collapsed on the bed 

“I can’t believe we are married” Evelyn stroked her husband long blonde hair undoing the man-bun releasing the monstrosity 

Benjamin sighed taking out the small wrapped box out of his pocket “I can’t believe Ann try to spiked the punch with some LSD”

Evelyn playfully smack him on his chest “well she’s your sister, you should know what she is like” would

“She unpredictable, i mean who has the balls to go up to a random stranger and go hey you should date my brother he has a big dick” he unwrapped the box to see what Ann had given him 

“Well it worked didn’t it?”

What he saw was definitely something Ann would do “condoms or viagra?” Evelyn asked, Benjamin look over to his wife pulling out a ring “try a cock ring dear”

The two broken down laughing “how long does she think you last” Evelyn started to take off her jewellery 

“I don’t know what goes through her fucking head” Benjamin pulled her close so she was his lap “but let’s stop talking about the stick and have some fun”

The twos lip softly connected, he grabs her ass earning a small gasp from her, Benjamin used this opportunity to stick his tongue in her mouth

The two had a make out session for a few minutes until breaking apart for air, Evelyn hands wondered to his tie to undo it while Benjamin hands went for the dress 

As soon as the dress came lose he pull it over her, chucking on the floor while she was still struggling with the tie

He chuckled “here let me help you” and in one tug the tie came undone, next he did quick work of his dress shirt and pants “let’s begin the honeymoon ”

The next day 

“Hey Ann, your brother has called and wants to speak with you” James called from across the office 

“Go ahead send him through, James” she waved and picked up the phone “welcome to the police squad of fuckery where we-“

“I LASTED FOR 10 MINUTES BITCH” then he hung up, Ann stood there for 5 minutes before going 

“That motherfucker”


	3. The time we play pranks with your genderbent version (non-cannon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann meet Andy her gender bent version

Ann stare at her male counterpart as he stared back “so” she spoke “do you wanna play pranks on Marge” 

His eyes lit up “hell yeah” they fist bump hearing a clink from their rings and walked off to the nearest supplies store 

“This is going to be so much fun” the both in unison proclaimed, Andy spoke about Michael and he hit on his younger sister Codi and Ann speak about how Marge would hit on Connor her younger brother

Marge got off work for that night to find her car in red stuff with a note that said ‘sorry we accidentally tip pigs blood on your car” she was fuming and screamed “DETECTIVE ANDERSON”

Ann and Andy ran as fast they could, laughing their asses off


	4. Times we shouldn’t have been cocked blocked (canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff? I think

James pushed Ann down on his bed as a way to stop her from messing with him however their position was a bit complicated 

“Oh Jamesy, you finally decided to make me your own” Ann sarcastically sang, batting her eyelashes

Which prompted the response of James to slap her in the face “shut up Ann” 

Ann using her force pushes him off her and onto his back and sat just in his to stomach, his face red as a tomato as Ann’s green eyes stares into his baby blue ones with a dark instense you thought she was going kill him 

She noticed James’s red face as a devilish smirk appeared on her face as scooted her ass below his belt “ANN STOP!” His voice cracked as she guilded his hand to her waist “Anna stop, this isn’t funny, you-“

She placed a finger on his lips going “Sssss” then proceed to place her head on his chest, pulling the warm man in a tight embrace as she hum “I like this, so warm, I want to stay like this for tonight ok”

James removes his hand from her waist with a sigh “ok Ann just tonight” he place one hand on her head as Ann buried her head in his chest, “Ann you are weird” he wrapped his other arm around her “but I love you” and they fell into sweet unconscious


	5. quirks shouldn’t be suppressed  or you lose your humanity (fandom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my MHA ocs takes the sportlights with her interview

The light were blaring down on the popstar as fake smiles were present on the reporter’s face, Kayda wanted to leave but her manager demanded she at least attend one interviews as he was pushing her out of the door, ‘couldn’t he just me take my medication first’ she thought adjusting her dress 

“Good evening everyone” the reporter’s voice made her jump as it was sudden “today we have a special guest, the internet sensation Kayda Sanae” Kayda waved as a wave of sickness fell upon her, the downside when you’re off your quirk medication 

She did her best as she tried to appear happy and stable “thank you for having me on today” her hands interlocked as her leg started to shake 

The reporter’s fake face was bland and uninteresting as they spoke “no thank you for coming on today Kayda, we have ten most voted on question that the public is dying to know” they smiled god she hated that smile 

But she keep on just as fake smile “ok that’s fine with me” sucking in as much air as she can 

“Questions one, who your favourite hero?” They read from the piece of paper given to them just before the camera started rolling 

Kayda closed her eyes as her body glitched, luckily nobody noticed, she spoke “my favourite hero has to be hawks, something about his quirk draws me to him” her voice sweetest as it can be 

“Ok” they passed by that answer as quickly as it was just filler “2, do you have a lover?” 

“No, I don’t” she responded monotoned, The next five questions were just boring asking about friends and family and stuff no one really cared about 

“8, do you have a quirk, the people have been fighting over it” the reporter’s eyes glisten with boredom as they didn’t really care 

Kayda froze as their quirk was a hard subject to talk about as technically her quirk what shattered her original dreams of becoming a hero 

“ah yes, I do have a quirk, it’s called glitch it allows me to move through devices but I can do it with devices but it’s very slow and it has really bad side effects” she meekly said as her glitching became more visible earning an awe from the reporter

“9, what’s your opinion on the league of villains and their plans to make stain’s ideology a reality?” They sat forward with a gaze of curiosity as this was the question that had a lot of people wondering 

Kayda answered with conference “I don’t know if their planning that but I think they have some points like quirk discrimination but their way going about is wrong” 

The reporter sat back disappointed, ‘This getting insane, I’m going to kill you and make you watch while I feast on your organs’ she thought as she bit her tongue as to punish herself for that thought 

“Lastly, there’s a rumor that we need you to comfirm” the reporter asked, Kayda humed, “did you getting kicked out of UA for killing and eating a stud-ent” the reporter’s arm broke off and blood was pour out as they screamed 

Kayda’s eye were blank as she grab the arm and raised to her face and ate a big chunk of it, the reporter’s face was pale and show more Sincere emotions as Kayda grab their neck and she glitched 

The glitch tore apart the reporter’s head off her body as the crew ran for their lives, Kayda looked at the bloody mess in her hands, raised a bloody finger to her lips and lick her finger clean smiling gleefully “I missed this taste hehe” her blank eye stared into the still recording camera

“Will I win against the heroes or will I be put back on the medication again” she sang as she started to eat the rest of that reporter


	6. Drinks with your racist co-worker ends up with Getting you a girl (cannon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann, James, Marge and Kai all go out drinking and Marge decides to be racist

Ann, James, Kai and Marge were all at a bar celebrating the end of the axe man case with a drink 

Kai offered not to drink as she was expecting a child soon and was the driver, so she settled for water and cheap peanuts 

While Ann ordered Spirytus vodka to end off her day of firing off truth bullets at the lairs because Ann had the day off tomorrow so she was going to get wasted

Meanwhile as James was ordering, Marge pulled him aside and said “um James not to be rude but I think you shouldn’t drink, I’ve seen people of your type drink like” 

James dead face responded “is it because I’m half irish, you know I find that very racist, I’m very disappointed in you Marge” he crossed his arms 

“What! No” she sputtered out “I don’t think all Irish are all drunks, I just think that Irish people tend to drink too much” her voice wined as his face grew redder 

James turned away and stormed off and sat down near a visible drunk Ann, grumbling under his breath, Ann noticed this and grab his face and pulled him closer 

“Ann? What are you doi-“ Ann cut off James by placing a finger on his lips then brings their lips together in a soft kiss 

This catches James off by surprise making a small gasp, Ann took full advantage of this pass some alcohol to James through her mouth, ‘whiskey? I thought she order vodka’ he questioned 

Then a thought popped into his head ‘she must have see the argument between Marge and I, then bought whiskey just for this’ they broke apart with Ann smiling and James’s face flushed 

“Why did you do that?” He ask the blonde before she took another drink, she scoots close and in a drunken slur “Well Mar-ge was beiny a bortch, so I thought hey let’s give jamesy a kiss” 

She raised her glass and looked him dead in the eye “you wanna another drink?” Then after a few seconds said “too baaad” and put the remaining whiskey in her mouth and kissed James again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who those who are wondering James is half irish and half Japanese, I went fuck after when I got his design down that he looked like how I would jacksepticeye, so I made half irish because of it but I think he looks different enough just same hairstyle, blue eyes, pale and same glorious beard


	7. light falls when the elf falls in love for a demon (non-cannon) 18+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's gay, very gay

"look demon I don't your sister told you to do" a blonde, long hair elf sat across from a a wolf boy, who was tinkering away at a gizmo "no matter what you do I'll never betray my queen," seeing the ears perk up, the move back a bit to distance himself from the demon, the boy put down his gizmo and drew closer to the elf "you know Virus, I have a name and it's Xander" Xander whisper into his pointed ear, causing the elf to go red because of how inmate it was "my name is Jeremy, nobody calls me by that name anymore" he whisper back with such venom, tried to move away but was stopped by him

"you really want to be called by a name that Celestia gave you, is there something you like about her" his face became dark and pulled Jeremy closer to him "if so I can give you sooo much more than that inbred queen can ever do" the blonde saw the lustful look in his eyes, that's when Jeremy knew he was done for as Xander connected their lips, the elf back a quickly as he could, Jeremy's face was red as a tomato while Xander's showed the same dark lustful look, if Jeremy wasn't scared he was now as he tried to leave, a little flick came to his long ear making a moan appear from the elf's mouth, Xander smiled and did it again "oh is someone sensitive there?" and again he flicked it, Jeremy stammering, face even more red said "w-what n-no I'm not- AH!" he moan as the demon move on from flicking to biting, this is when Jeremy lost it, he couldn't control himself anymore

the blonde grab the demon's hips and started grinding against his hips, hearing a laugh Xander spoke "so Virus would you like me to bend you over and fuck you" the blonde stay quiet more focused on the grinding to even answer him to which Xander responded by grabbing the elf's cock making a surprised moaned "come on Virus you need answer me" Xander drawn out his tongue and slowly teased him with by dragging his tongue along the ear "virus would you like me to fuck you", the elf voice cracked "yes, I need you" the blonde begged as the demon jammed his hand down Jeremy's pants to his leaking cock "virus" he sang "you know something, I maybe a weak demon compared to my sister but" he gripped the cock "I'll make you scream, you will scream, begging for a demon kiss" his eye narrow down to a spot on the elf neck near the base "right there that's where I'll put it and you will be mine, you'd like that" 

Jeremy nodded furiously, he wasn't thinking clearly due to the pleasure he was receiving, Jeremy felt his hands move above him as he was pushed back by the boy and Xander made short work of removing their clothing, with grunting and moaning as Xander thrusts his dick into the elf's ass getting harder with each thrust, "harder, make me forget my name" Xander went harder again as Jeremy started screaming Xander's name, the demon feeling that he just turned this enemy solider into his slut, he felt a sense of pride, having strong warrior that him ages to capture moaning under him, seeing the red face elf crying made him almost cum.

Jeremy no Virus felt nothing but over joyed at this new sensation at having sex with a demon this was nothing like the women he had slept with before, he wanted more and more he got, Virus's key became uncontrollable as electric sparks came off that's when Xander decided to go the spot he pointed out and started do a demon kiss on the elf, he used his tongue to circle the area then bit it hard piecing the flesh as small trickles of blood escaped lastly spoke the elf's real name before he connected their lips and then slowing down the two of them came, the demon pulled out, cum spilled out ever as the blonde fell limp, gasping for air, "haha, you seem like you enjoyed that" Xander chuckled as he stroke his new prize better than some gizmo and more fun to play with, Virus leaned into the touch as a faint smile appeared on his face 

Xander was waiting for the 'heroes' to arrive to rescue their friend, in the meantime he had that friend to entertainment him, Virus was in between his legs with his cock in the elf's mouth and he was putting in the work, granted it took some time to train Virus to suck but it was worth it, grip the long blonde hair and pulled it causing beautiful moan to be drawn out, the demon kiss had work really well, Virus had become a slut for a demon, after cumming into the elf's mouth, Xander pulled him up and began fucking him, their fun was cut short when they hear a feminine scream "JEREMY!" two look over to see the heroes Silvia, Nicolas, Celestia and Solar, with shocked faces as they realized what happen when Nicolas pointed out "Jeremy has a demon kiss"


	9. stress and succubuses can led to perfectly healthly relationship 18+ (non-cannon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James comes home stress to a hungry succubus who he accidentally summoned

James came home from a long stressful day at the station, witnesses not abiding with him over the murder of their own child, it was really dumb and marge was on his case on being single like that goddam woman is a fucking hypocrite, she a single woman who harps on about the joys of children, James is only 25 while the red head is 36, really she had no say in it what so ever, as James turn the nob on his to his apartment, seeing his surprised guest was nowhere to be seen , he sighed from relief knowing she was gone, he took of his jacket, toss them aside and tie and just collapsed and just tried to relax, he has got the day off, tomorrow 

"heeey you're back" the long hair blonde demon slid herself on his lap "I'm hungry" she looped her arms his neck, he stopped her "no no no, I'm letting you take my soul and I don't want deal with you right now" he pushed her off him, got up and went to his kitchen, looking for something to cook, he didn't buy any food, he mentality said fuck me and turn around, she had teleported right behind him wrapping her arms around him like he was a prized object "you're stressed I can tell, you need to blow it off and I'm hungry sooo" she layered her voice honey as she would draw closer to him place her arms around his hips and picked him, he honesty keep forgetting that she could do that, James wouldn't lie to himself that he like his girls and men to be strong and have some muscle on them, it made him weak

James's face went beat red as a Tomato as the demon whispers "I'm hungry and that's how not stealing souls works" she nuzzles into him "we need to have a deal, so it be more like a one night stand" she said with up most certainty, James just gave up "fine! as long as you don't steal my soul, ok?" The brightest smile appeared on the blonde’s face as she slung him over her shoulder

She had ran to his bedroom where she plopped him down onto the bed, she proceeded to change for form into something more human smirking and James Knew as he sat up the he was in for a night, she began with his belt taking it off Then his pants and his underwear

James woke up the next morning to find Her curled up against his chest with a smile as memories of last night ran through his mind, she knew what to do get him to go crazy, he chalked it up to her powers of a succubus But he could not stop thinking how she knew of sweet spots that he didn’t know about like he really enjoyed the hair pulling, “fuck” was all he could say as he laid there with an naked girl beside him as she stirred in her sleep, “Morning” her tried voice rasped, She snuggled into his chest “thank you for last night, you know how to move” she traced her finger along in a circle on his chest, he pulls her in closer as James pulls her on top of him, they both smile


	10. Childhood memories of a bullies and starry eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How James and Ann met as kids

James was sitting alone at lunch as usual, no one would sit with him because he was ‘weird’ so he sat alone eating his jam sandwich that his mother had made him, when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

He turned his head to see this green starry eyed blonde girl smiling at him “is this seat taken” she pointed next to him, she was holding a lunch box with Spider-Man on it 

“Go head take it” expecting her just to take and sit with other people but she set her lunch box down and sat right next to him “thanks” she opened it to eat it’s contents 

She weirded him out as she just sat next to the outcast kid and is casually eating her lunch “um” he tried to grab her attention “shouldn’t you be sitting with your friends” he ask the girl 

“I recently move to this school with my brothers, so I don’t have any friends and never did” she replied siping her orange juice box “I find communicating with people to be a hassle but benji told me to make at least one friend” 

He look even more confused “then why hang out me? “ he just stared at her as she sipped at her juice, she shugged her shoulders “I don’t but you seem cool” that shot through him like a bullet as he realised she doesn’t see him as weird

“I’m Anna, most call me Ann” she introduced herself, she smiled revealing a gap in her teeth, “what’s your name?” She asked him with excitement 

“Ah James, my name is James” he looked away from her and continued his lunch but she continued to talk “you know your accent is pretty cool” the complement was received well by James, he thought himself ‘maybe I’ll have a friend’ the bell rang, she got up and waved goodbye “see ya Jamesy” he hated that nickname

Class past like it was a chipmunk on crack, he didn’t like walking home because they would corner him, when he is alone, he didn’t know how his key would work, not like it could do anything, he would just get his parents in trouble for not registering their own son as a key user, no instead he just took it

He took off running as soon as he grab his stuff, hoping to avoid them, he got far away enough from school to where he felt safe, he slowed his pace down to a walk and continued his way home

“HEY” he looked around to find the source of the voice “UP HERE JAMESY” he looked up to find Ann up in a tree just chilling there like she ditched class just to hang there knowing that he walk right past this place exact tree

“How did you get up there and how did you find me?” He ask the girl as she jumped down landing right in front of him, she smiled and held out a book “you dropped this after running off, I found you because you were the only person who was out of school first and I climb up” 

He took the book, it was his math textbook, he placed it in his bag “thank you” she was still smiling, Ann wrapped her arm around his neck and ask “you wanna walk home together” 

“Sure” he sounded unsure about what her motives were but he was happy that he had a friend, they walked together as Ann talked up his ear about random things like her brothers, comics and anime she liked, any new games that were coming out, he honestly enjoyed her company 

“Hey James, who’s the whore” Ann and James turned to see them, the group of bastard children around their age, he sighed “what do you want Alex” James grab Ann’s wrist and dragged her behind him as a way to protect her, he didn’t want her to get hurt 

Alex looked behind at the group and smirked “I want to know why you bribe the new girl to be your friend, i mean she should be hanging out with us” 

“why should I hang out with a group who actively refer to me as their mother” Ann had gotten in front of James, she looked like was ready to kill, Alex was ready to punch her out “oi what did you call my mother” 

Then red sparking off Ann, the heat coming off her was burning as she punch Alex square in his chest, this knocked him down as the rest of the group ran off screaming “oh shit, she a key user run”  
Ann grab James arm and she ran off dragging him with her, she was laughing 

“You ok” she asked as they were slowing down “what was that key?” he asked her as it amazed him how calm she was about using it 

“Huh my truth bullets, you mean?” He nodded “it’s seems pretty powerful” she looked off at a distance “yeah if someone is lying then all it is heat” she rubbed her neck, he look at her with confusion “yours gives a safety lock while mine can be used accidentally”

Her eyes lit up “you have a key too” the excitement in her voice was outstanding, he liked that someone was interested with being friends with him “yeah my key allows me to roll a dice and gives me any boost I want depending on the roll” she grabbed his hand “thats so cool, now I wanna be your friend” 

This makes James feel happy and they walk home together sharing stories


	11. demon kisses can't be undone with the power of friendship 18+ (non-cannon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more gayness......?

After being freed from the demon prince spell sort of, the blonde crashed into his warm bed where he proceed to scream, he couldn’t believe that he fell pray to a demon kiss, he should have known better he should’ve done better, no instead he was turned into a puppet for that demon pleasure.

He cried his eyes out as he felt useless, he is useless, now that his sister‘s key was undecontroland Nicolas didn’t even have a key and did pretty well without and celestia, she had control over light and Solar could heal, so Virus’s electricity key in itself was pretty useless to the group, he felt he didn’t fit within the group, he felt like he was only there because of Silvia his sister not his own credibility 

“Aw that’s no way to be thinking, I think your pretty useful even key wise” that voice sent chills down his spine as he jumped up, seeing Xander he was smiling, “get out and fuck off, you cause enough damage between me and my friends”

The demon made a tsk sound as he got up in Virus’ face “some lousy friends then” he started listing their faults “Silvia your sister, she gave up searching after one day, Nicolas, you had a crush on him and he tore your heart out when he led you on, Celestia, she only keeps you around for her I’m not racist card and Solar, you don’t know him, so why do you keep hanging around toxic people?” 

“Their better than being friends with your group who murder and slaughter innocent people” Virus announce to the demon who just laughed in his face like you just told him a funny joke “What’s so funny it’s true, I’ve seen what you done” he felt the demon kiss burn on his neck 

Xander wipes a stray tear away as he pulled the elf closer “this is why I like you, you stay to your morals” he got up closer to the blonde’s face “you make it fun to break you” his smile was contorted as he push the elf back down on the bed, he grab the blonde’s wrists to stop him struggling “virus, I’m gonna make you ride me till I break you, ok?” He ask 

Virus felt his whole body heat up as the demon kiss had begun working it magic, virus was halfway back under again, Xander bend over and lick his ear drawing out a moan which Xander enjoyed way to much, virus sat up pushing through the redicous of the demon to meet him face to face, he lightly pressed his lips against the his, the elf’s amber eyes where glazed over

The kiss started out small but when things got heated as they began fighting dominance, Xander began making short work of their clothing and began their little secret


	12. When you plan the question and she ten steps ahead of you (cannon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James plans for the big question

It had been several years (5) since Ann had declared that James was her boyfriend, he was on his lunch break scrolling on his phone, looking a rings, he loved Ann with all his heart, so he was working on a plan to ask her the question 

Eating his home cooked pasta, he searched for engagement rings looking the right one, when he felt to arm snaking around his waist “heya~ Jamesy~” the voice the woman herself was enough to get him to forgot whatever he was doing 

His voice shaking “Ann, I told you before don’t call me Jamesy” he put down his phone “and we are at work, we shouldn’t be showing PDA” he could feel her pouting as she hugged him harder “Jamesy, I can do whatever I motherfucking want because I am Anna Lucinda Anderson” 

He couldn’t help but to laugh as Ann made beme with joy as ran her hand through his black locks, she grab his ungloved hand (how scandalous) running her finger along each of one of his scars, this always made James feel calm though his scars are a terrible reminder of his ex, she placed something on his finger and kiss him on his cheek and ran off 

He watch her run off as look to his finger to find she had placed a small engagement ring on his ring finger, he looked at it for a minute “oh you motherfucker”

He stood up and chased after Ann and he picked her up with a more effort than he should “Jamesy?” She asked innocently, he retuned the kiss on the cheek “yes Ann, I will marry you” 

That was the first time anyone saw Ann cry pure tears of joy


	13. Home life is lovely when you have your three boys

Ann laid there in her bed with her baby boy laying her chest, happily sleeping away, snuggled against her chest, her hand on the baby’s back, stroking his back, she was watching the news, Benjamin had done something stupid that she and James will have to clean up, she turn it off as she felt her baby wake, he wriggled around, giggling 

Ann laughs as her boy looks up at her smiling, with his big green eyes he, reached out to her, giggling again, “you hungry buddy?” She scooped up him up and went into the kitchen where she sat him down on the counter and prepared him some milk, he stare at her as she poured the milk into the bottle, the baby reached out to Ann with his cubby hands for the bottle which she happily gave him

He downed his milk as Ann made herself a sandwich “slow down buddy, you going to give stomach ache” she bit into her sandwich, he threw the bottle away. Laughing he turned her raised his hands to her “mama, mama love u,” he called out to her, this melted her heart as small tears roll down her cheeks, he looked at her “mama sad?” Ann wiped her tears away “no mama not sad” she smile at him 

“Come on dada should be home soon,” she moved them into the living room where she put him in the playpen and let him roam around and play with his toys mean while a fluffy husky made his way on to Ann’s lap “hello Samuel, you want attention, ok Sam” she dug her hands in the soft fur and let him relax mean her baby boy had crawled out of his pen and onto the couch where he made his to Ann and Samuel and curled up against them, slowly drifting off to sleep 

The husky also decided sleeping was a good a idea too, so Ann was trapped by her boys, she continued to relax when the door opened up as James walked in, completely tired “hey jamesy” she cooed “I would come over to help you but as you can see the boys have me hostage” he said nothing just simply sat down next to her and join the boys in their nap, his head leaning on his wife shoulder, Ann smiled and laughed “I love you all” she yawned join them in sweet embrace of sleep


	14. Mermaid and rocks need some sun sometime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid au with Ann and James with a rock

James was swimming along the surface of the water, his ice blue tail glimmer in the light, he poked his head from out of the water, it was a sunny day and he was looking for a rock to sleep on, as the day was pretty warm to do so

He found the perfect rock far out of reach from any humans and only accessible by water, James pulled himself up onto the smooth rock, leaving the end of his tail in the cool water, drifting off into a sweet unconscious, the warm sun on his back as he prepared for a lazy day 

It had been a good few hours since he fell asleep, he spent dreaming about what it was like beyond the beaches, until he felt something wet and heavy spread across his back, his eyes cracked opened to find a mess of blonde hair “Ann what are you doing here?” 

He felt her hand running through his fluffy locks, “I wanted to be cuddled” she buried her head into his shoulder making sure her grip was as tight as possible. she ran her salmon pink tail down his icy blue one, curling around it, her flirty attempts did not go unnoticed “Ann you just want my rock” he threw her back into the water , he sat up and pointed his finger at her “go away and find a sailor to eat or something”

Then she jumped back on the rock pinning the blue merman to it “why eat something when i have you” she looked at him with sinister grin then....... she threw herself next to him wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace “I just wanted cuddles” she pouted “is that too much to ask” she sound a little upset as she tighten her grip on the poor boy, James sighed and shifted to a more comfortable position “no Ann its not” and returned the tight hug back to her, with the salmon mermaid softly breathing on his chest, the both of them fell asleep


	15. Sleepy heartbeat and midnight anxiety attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My baby boi James have a anxiety attack but is helped by his wifey

James woke up in the middle of the night due to anxiety and stress, looked around to find Samuel asleep at the foot of his and Ann’s bed “little bastard” he called the dog, his eyes drifted to his sleeping wife, where she looked peaceful, even if she a mess but she was his mess, This brought a smile to the man face, but then quickly disappeared, once he realised that this could all go away instant, he didn’t like thinking about what  
if’s but he couldn’t help, everything was perfect stable income, his own house, a little family and kickass wife, he wanted to protect it 

He sat on the edge of his bed thinking about those what if, ‘what if Ann dies’ or ‘what if I die’ all ran through his head, getting him worked up and lost within his own mind, he was brought out of it thanks to a warm familiar pair of arms snaked themselves around his bare torso, He looked behind himself to find Ann had woken up and is trying to comfort him “Jamesy come back to bed, I needed cuddles” her voice laced with sleep, she wanted to cuddle the anxiety out of him “come on, cuddle me, cuddle me” this got a laugh out of James as Ann slowly pulled him back into bed “Don’t worry jamesy nothing will happen, remember I fell in love with a clever, charming and stylish man who I grew up with” she laid his head down on her chest, her heart beat relaxed his troubles away as she ran her hand through his hair, she knew what to do 

He heard her humming like what his mother use to do, “did my mother teach you that” he yawned as Ann continued humming, he was about to drift off back into sleep when felt a small lick on his face, he open his eyes to find that Samuel had licked him, he raised his hand to pet the husky “Samuel” the dog had curled himself into James chest and went back to sleep, “fat bastard” this earnt a hit from Ann “he cares for you James” James all he could do was laughed “he is the devil” he could feel her giving him the side glare “like you know, king of the cats” she leaned into his shoulder placing a soft kiss on it “hey at least the cats are not jackass unlike a certain puppy” Ann laughed as she pulled the man closer, he couldn’t help but snuggle in the crook of her neck, her heartbeat soothing him to sleep within her warm embrace.


End file.
